Frederick Dukes (Earth-10005)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-10005 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Massively obese | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = (presumed) | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Boxer, former mercenary | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = David Benioff; Skip Woods | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Fred Dukes was a mutant with invulnerability powers. During the Vietnam War he was part of the Black Ops unit called Team X under the command of William Stryker. The team also consisted of James "Logan" Howlett, Victor Creed, Wade Wilson Agent Zero, John Wraith, and Christopher Bradley. Shortly after Logan quit, the team disbanded. The once-muscular and formidable soldier developed an eating disorder and easily became obese. Wraith began training him to be a boxer. Dukes had a boxing match with Logan after Logan, seeking information about Creed, called him "Bub"; Dukes misheard him and thought he said "Blob". At first Dukes gained the upper hand, but was knocked out by headbutting Logan, whose skeleton had recently been reinforced with adamantium. Dukes revealed that Creed and Stryker were working together, capturing mutants and experimenting on them, having allegedly learned the information from Agent Zero. Dukes did not know the location of Stryker's base, but revealed that there was an escaped mutant named Remy LeBeau who would. It was later implied in a conversation between Sabretooth and John Wraith that Sabretooth learned their whereabouts from Dukes back in Las Vegas. Years later, the name "Dukes, Fred" appeared on a list of mutant names Mystique scrolled through on Stryker's computer while looking for Magneto's file. | Powers = Enhanced Strength and Durability: Fred possesses enhanced strength and durability, to the point that his fist could block a tank bullet with his fist in muzzle, cause it to backfire and his hand was unharmed. | Abilities = Fred has military training and is a boxer. | Strength = He is very strong, as he was able to punch/gut-slam a sparring partner and Logan (who is very heavy due to the adamantium in his body) half-way across a room. | Weaknesses = Gets very angry when called fat or any other similar terms to his obesity. He even sometimes mishears what people say, such as mistaking 'Bub', for 'Blob'. Also, Fred can be killed with adamantium objects when used right. | Equipment = | Transportation = A helicopter | Weapons = A military assault rifle | Notes = *Kevin Durand portrays Dukes in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. *The Blob was originally supposed to appear in the first X-Men movie, but didn't make off the concept page. A hidden easter egg on the 1st X-Men DVD (not X-Men 1.5) shows concept art of the Blob & Beast. | Trivia = * Originally, Logan was supposed to meet and fight Fred in a supermarket, but it got too big. This scenario appears on the PS3, Xbox 360, and PC versions version of X-Men Origins: Wolverine (video game). }} Category:2009 Character Debuts